Black and White
by OzoraWings
Summary: When playing a game of chess do you ever take the time to worry about the pieces that get taken? - that are forever lost?. Well that's what Tsunaoshi must now consider when he starts to play the twisted game of the mafia, where Byakuran is the opponent he most defeat in one manner or another if he wants to save his family, even if it means the king has to fall. Hiatus - Rewriting.


Disclaimer: I do_ not_ any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Black and White.<p>

Chapter.01.

The Tenth of the Vongola allowed himself a sigh; a suffering release of air, as he suddenly felt so incredulity tired - wariness, caution and years over years of grief etched onto the newly forming wrinkles; age - time, was starting to catch up with him, quicker then most would expect, but stress was starting to take it's toll.

He shifted uncomfortably in his leather chair; the hard padded insides kept his body stiff and tense as he tried to relax from the exhausting day. The don rubbed his temples feebly in an attempt to keep the headache at bay, while his chestnut bangs were pushed back as he tried to ignore the pressure that was starting to build behind his eyes.

Tsunayoshi's whole body was a bundle of nerves, and pathetic as it may be, he was at his wits end; ever since the Giglio Nero family, now renamed as Gesso, had been taken over and out of Uni's hands -everything had been taking a turn for the worst, and he felt a hundred years older because of it.

Things he had started to build - the ideals he had set into motion, had come crumbling down around him, along with his family that had started to weaken and thin; he may not have much information on Byakuran, but he knew one thing; the man was a danger to his friends and meant nothing but harm to them.

People Tsunayoshi had alliances with, people who knew him, heck, everyone who he had ever breathed on were starting to be assassinated, and he had no doubt in mind who was behind it, even if that man hadn't taken responsibility yet - it was only a matter of time.

Swallowing deeply, Tsunayoshi vaguely registered that he was thirsty and hadn't had anything to drink since the morning; he could practically hear his guardians disapproving words of how poorly he was taking care of himself and he supposed, on some level, it was true; but he had more important things to worry about right now, after all running a mafia family wasn't easy.

Yesterday hadn't been easy either; it had been difficult, and his pent up stess didn't help at all, if anything it added to it -

"Good to see you, Tsuna-kun" Enma smiled warmly, or as best as he could considering the circumstances. Though seeing his long-time friend _did _brighten his otherwise dark mood, it was pretty short lived; it was always good to see the brunet, however, once his three guardians appeared through the door - hot on Tsunayoshi's heels, he felt himself sigh; the Vongola were still on high alert.

Tsunayoshi noticed the redhead's straying eyes, and simply shrugged at Enma's quite visible thoughts, and did his best to laugh it off as he knew that he was causing enough worry as it was "I'm under house-arrest" which was an understatement if anything; he had to have at least one guardian at his side at _all _times, and if he had to leave the mansion, he had to have a security detail.

Enma frowned as he watched with sad eyes as the protects stiffened; it made him more nervous to see such strong men so concerned. The redhead didn't think any less of them though, he had lost quite a bit of sleep over the whole thing as well - not just for his own safety, which he knew was thin, but for Tsunayoshi.

"I wouldn't make light of you situation, Tsunayoshi" Mukuro warned, his grasp on his trident tightening, while his usually creepy smile was no where insight; he wasn't enjoying the attacks either and when his boss decided that he _had _to leave the mansion, it had worried everyone greatly, but as everyone knew all too well, Tsuna could be more then a little stubborn when he wanted to be - and there was no avoiding this.

Vongola's right-hand and best friend nodded grimly and frowned the brunet's way; they knew that Enma meant them now warn; but this was a huge risk either way - there were a lot of things that could go wrong, and they could let that happening.

Tsunayoshi sighed as he shook a hand through his unruly hair, and decided to ignore the warning and concerned expressions; it killed him to know that he was the cause of so much worry, but now wasn't the time for that as he looked up to Enma - his eyes sharpening.

"We need to talk." Tsuna breathed, as he walked up to his friend's desk with his movements slow and heavy - the onlookers guessing it was probably from the lack of sleep, that is if the large bags under his eyes were anything to go by.

The weak smile fell off of Enma's face as he study the man, who was now standing on the other side of his desk and after a moment, gestured for them to sit, while he silently sighed at the state of his best friend; it was obvious that he was exhausted and barely standing.

"What seemed to be the problem" Enma asked, as he entangled his fingers on top of his desk, while he watched Tsuna sit himself down on the seat opposite to his. The Vongola's guardians followed suit, as Mukuro sat on his boss' left, while Yamamoto pulled a chair up to the brunet's right as Gokudera stayed standing at the back of Tsuna's own seat.

"You haven't gotten back to me" Tsunayoshi stated, probably referring to the five calls and two letters that he had sent, but Enma had ignored "-and you won't address the subject at meetings. Enma, please"

Enma swallowed thickly; he was causing Tsuna a lot of sleepless nights, he knew that, but he wasn't backing down. Shimon had grown in power since he left high school and was now well known for being one of the strongest families in Italy _and _for being one of Vongola's main supporters.

That wasn't going to change.

Enma didn't care how much Tsuna begged "You -" he swallowed again, while for a second, he closed his eyes before reopening his crimson orbs "you know why" things usually never needed to be said when they were together; they had a deep understanding for one another and could talk without talking.

"Your in danger" Tsunayoshi's voice sounded desperate even to his own ears, but something needed to be done - something needed to be done before it was too late.

Enma shook his head, while the quirks of his lips turned down completely "I can't leave, Tsuna-kun. I've got a family to protect" it wasn't just his faith and loyalty to Vongola that kept him there after all; he was a mafia boss and had a lot more responsibilities then that - even if there was a danger of death.

"Don't be an idiot!" Tsuna growled, his patience was fraying and his voice wasn't something he could control when he really didn't want to "your allied to the Vongola, that makes you a target!." as Tsunayoshi saw it, Enma might as well have a bull's-eye on his forehead; because in the eyes of many, Shimon wasn't just allied, they were sister families.

Everyone in the room winced at Tsuna's tone, as they weren't used to the rough edge it had "How can you protect your family dead?.!"

"I'm grateful for your concern, but I can't just drop everything and leave" Enma's own tone hardened 'Business' he reminded himself.

'This is business'

"Byakuran's not messing around, Enma!. Do you- do you have _any_ idea how many death reports I've had to fill? How many families I've had to inform?" chocolate eyes became glazed as he tried to push back tears; he couldn't cry in front of them.

Enma grimaced; he had had his fair share of death in Shimon, but Vongola was the one being targeted and he couldn't even imagine what Tsuna must be going through - the man who would protect so many, yet could never get used to the idea that he was important - having people because of him. It must be hell.

"If you can't go into hiding then-then cut your ties to me!"

Everyone froze as a hefty silence followed. No one was able to comprehend those words "Te-Tenth!" Gokudera stuttered, as emerald eyes widened; they couldn't lose Shimon, not now. It may be selfish, it may be a lot of things, but the Vongola had already been weakened; the can't afford to lose such a great alliance.

"I refuse." Enma replied after he had recovered his senses - his voice calm and his tone left no room for argument on the matter. A small, pained but fond smile was pushed onto his face as he locked eyes with Tsunayoshi "a long time ago…I made you a promise. I swore that I'd never turn my back on you and I cannot - I_ will not _break my word"

Determination is what the Vongola say, pure determination and loyalty and although it reassured the guardians, it scared their boss; people died because of that - people were killed because of that. Swiftly, Tsuna snapped up and out of his seat, before he slapped his hands on Enma's desk which made a crushing and resounding bang.

"O-oi" Yamamoto, stood too, surprised but still tried to calm Tsuna as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder "calm down, 'kay?" he smiled unconvincingly , as the edges of his lips shook.

"Fine." Tsuna bit out, before straightening his back and did his best to ignore the startled looks on his friends faces and the stinging in his hands as swallowed deeply "Mukuro" he addressed while he turned to said guardian.

The illusionist blinked "Yes?" he asked seriously as he noticed the change in tone.

The next few words that would leave Tsunayoshi's mouth had the room pulled into silence once again "Your missions are cancelled; you'll be staying here until _I_ say otherwise"

Mukuro tried to laugh like usual, but ended up choking on the end; this wasn't the time for the boss of the Vongola to be down a guardian - not when the mafia world seemed to be getting darker and darker and the threats that go along with their jobs became more and more dangerous "Oh? And what about you?"

Tsunayoshi's face became lax "I'm not going to die" he said bluntly, as their eyes locked onto one another - narrowing slightly.

Enma held his hands up in defence; as he watched the two stare down at one another, and although he could understand Mukuro's worry he'd prefer just to calm the situation down "I-I don't think that's -" he honestly didn't think he need anymore protection then what he already had, not to mention that it would leave Tsuna down one.

"I will not be the death of you!" Tsunayoshi yelled - his throat was dry and sore as the emotional dam he had built for himself finally started to crack; anyone - _anyone _dying on his behalf disgusted him, but for a friend - a brother to do so too? "No one else is dying for me!" he choked, before he bought his sleeve up to his face to rub away the tears that had fallen.

Tsuna felt so stupid as he continued to rub away, leaving his friends to watch in shock - he felt like a toddle that couldn't get what he wanted.

With a sharp intake of air, he made his way for the door "Hayato, Takeshi. We're leaving" he said curtly. The two guardians quickly followed after their boss; exchanging worried glanced as they went. Mukuro stood on instinct, but paused as he remembered his new set of orders and felt oddly out of place in the foreign building. It wasn't at all like how at ease he was used to being in Tsunayoshi's office, as he would often go to visit his boss when he wasn't on a mission; he would read books while Tsuna would ramble about paperwork _while _signing the dreaded documents.

Sighing, Tsunayoshi stopped under the doorframe, and looked back; he couldn't just leave like this - not with how dangerous things were getting; any meeting he had with anyone, just might be his, or their last. He forced his face into a smile and straightened his back while squaring his shoulders "Oh Mo-chan" he sung, as he mustered all the playfulness and good, or bad, humour he had in him "you better keep me informed"

Mukuro brightened instantly, his lips quirking into a smirk "I'll get you for that, Tsunayoshi-kun"

Chocolate eyes moved on, and found the deep and vivid crimson counterparts, there was silence as the two stared at each other - unsaid words passing between them "I'll be fine, Tsuna-kun" Enma murmured.

Tsunayoshi had his doubts about that "That's…" his voice was sorrowful and pained the other's ears "that's the one and only thing that I want you to be able to promise me…but you…can't" Enma frowned.

Tsuna inched closer to the door "Little brother?" he recaptured Enma's attention instantly, as their head snapped his way "…take care, both of you"

He left.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong> (better translation coming when I go over it)

**'**-Kun' - Meaning/ used when: is a Japanese Suffix and is usually used when addressing boys who can be their junior, or for boys they have affection, but suffixes are genderless and can be used for nearly anyone, but not all can really translate into English**.**

'-Chan' - Meaning/ used when: boys address girls they have affection for.

'Famiglia' - Meaning "family"

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

So this is the rewrite for...I think it was my seventh story, nope fifth. So I really wanted to redo this and do more with this storyline.

In all honesty, I lost my love for this story and it has been on hiatus for a very _long_ time - half the time was when I really was thinking of the next chapter, and the other half was when I had given up and was deciding what to do with it. A little after that, I planned to rewrite it.

So here it is!.

I've actually gotten my passion back for it after this, I hope it's better!.

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Black and White'_ to their favorites/ alerts or reviewed, I hope you enjoyed it.

**OW**


End file.
